


Viridian Peak

by HannibalsCunningGirl



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baronet Loki, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Universo Alterno, crimson peak au, enfermedad hanahaki
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalsCunningGirl/pseuds/HannibalsCunningGirl
Summary: Tony habría de recordar una de las pocas cosas sobre las cuales tenía certeza absoluta: Los fantasmas son reales.





	1. Postludio

En su lecho de muerte y sosteniendo la mano de su hijo adoptivo, Tony habría de recordar una de las pocas cosas sobre las cuales tenía certeza absoluta: **_Los fantasmas son reales_**. Sin embargo, la premisa que en el pasado se le hacía completamente aterradora e ilógica (siendo él un hombre ciencia) ahora se sentía como un recordatorio reconfortante, especialmente al observar las dos etéreas figuras que lo observaban desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

–Peter...– dijo el anciano con voz pastosa al tiempo que colocaba su otra mano temblorosa sobre la del castaño quien lo miraba con ojos empapados en lagrimas, lagrimas que se negaban a escapar.–Ya están aquí Pete, vinieron por mi– su voz se entrecortó una vez más a causa de la tos que lo había aquejado los últimos años, una muy parecida a la que casi acaba con su vida en su muy lejana juventud.

Peter se aferró con más fuerza a la mano de su adorado padre con la esperanza de que aquella fuerza extra pudiese ganarle un poco más de tiempo antes de que el anciano de ojos marrones diera su último suspiro.

–Entonces tengo que arreglarte un poco– murmuró el castaño aceptando por fin que no podría alargar más lo inevitable, su padre debía descansar y reunirse con su otra figura paterna en el más allá; Por lo que con su mano libre acomodó un poco la frondosa cabellera del anciano y sonrió mientras las lagrimas de sus ojos por fin corrieron libremente–...no querrás llegar desarreglado a tu cita.–

Los aún joviales ojos de Anthony Edward Stark se cerraron por última vez mientras susurraba un débil " _Gracias hijo, te veré del otro lado_ " y minutos después una figura fantasmagórica se unió a sus dos etéreos visitantes para al final desvanecerse en el aire de la fría noche de año viejo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empezar por el épilogo quizá sea algo descabellado, en especial cuando se anuncia la muerte de uno de los personajes principales. Sin embargo, creo que es reconfortante saber que Tony logró vivir una vida larga, que hizo con ella algo bueno y que alguien lo esperaba del otro lado.
> 
> ¿Qué opinan ustedes?
> 
> Esperaré por sus comentarios mientras continúo dando forma a esta descabellada idea mía.


	2. El fantasma de las tragedias futuras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una muerte y una visita inesperada ponen en marcha los eventos que cambiarán la vida de Tony.

**Ciudad de Nueva York, Nueva York, 1887**

 

Anthony Edward Stark o Tony, como insistía ser llamado, tenía 14 años, 8 meses y 10 días de edad cuando su padre fue asesinado a sangre fría por un mercenario; uno que probablemente había sido contratado por uno de los muchos enemigos que Howard había acumulado a lo largo de sus 20 años frente a Stark Industries, el principal proveedor de armamento del gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América.

El mercenario se había tomado su tiempo con su fallecido padre, destrozando su cuerpo más allá de lo reconocible.

Según lo que el menor había escuchado cuando el tío Obie hablaba con su madre y con el abogado y amigo de la familia Edwin Jarvis; las heridas incluían siete costillas rotas, cinco puñaladas de distinta profundidad repartidas por todo el abdomen, fracturas en el malar, el maxilar superior y el hueso frontal, amputación de dos dedos de la mano derecha y desprendimiento antemortem de varias uñas de la mano izquierda. Por lo que siendo respetuosos de la frágil situación de la viuda y de la memoria del magnate, el féretro estuvo cerrado desde su salida de la morgue hasta su destino final en el mausoleo familiar.

Si las circunstancias se hubieran presentado para tal acción, Tony hubiera insistido con todas su fuerzas en mirar el rostro de su padre por última vez; no por la nostalgia que nace del añoro de los buenos momentos ni mucho menos por el miedo a la soledad e inestabilidad en el núcleo familiar. No, Tony hubiese deseado que la posibilidad de ver a su padre con una expresión serena no le hubiese sido arrancada de sus pálidas manos ya que ahora se vería obligado a recordar solo la detestable y constante expresión de decepción que le había sido ofrecida desde su más tierna infancia, o la tremendamente atemorizante mueca de furia que Howard ponía cada vez que lo golpeaba a él o a su madre en los días que su alcoholismo tomaba el timón

_–"Cucciolo"–_

El "apodo" que usaba la viuda para referirse a el joven Stark rompió la burbuja de pensamientos que envolvía al menor y después de recuperar su atención, María tomó la pequeña mano de su hijo, entrelazando los fríos dedos del chico entre la calidez de sus propias falanges y empezó a guiarlo de vuelta al lugar donde su transporte los esperaba.

_–"Vamos a casa, estoy segura de que un chocolate caliente te ayudará a sentirte mejor ¿No lo crees Cucciolo?"–_

Tony sonrío tan ampliamente como sus mejillas congeladas le permitieron. Su madre, a diferencia de su difunto padre, siempre sabia como hacerlo sentir bien incluso en los momentos más oscuros de su vida.

 

**· · ·**

 

Los adultos (Obadiah, Edwin, Ana, Peggy y Steve) se quedaron haciendo compañía a la viuda Stark durante la primera semana después del fallecimiento de Howard, mientras que Tony era enviado a dormir temprano incluso en los días en que no se sentía cansado en absoluto. Y fue durante la séptima y última noche de aquella vigía cuando Anthony Edward Stark, el hijo de 14 años, 8 meses y 17 días de edad de Howard Anthony Walter Stark, vio la primera aparición espectral de su vida.

El sonido de la siempre estruendosa risa de Obadiah retumbaba a través del suelo de su habitación cuando la temperatura bajó unos grados de manera súbita haciendo que los pequeños cabellos de la nuca del castaño se erizaran en señal de alerta.

Tony levantó su mirada hacia la ventana buscando en vano la causa de la perdida de temperatura al tiempo que intentaba alcanzar con la punta de sus pies los calcetines que no hacia mucho había descartado y fue cuando sus pulgares hicieron contacto con el tejido de la prenda, que la pequeña chimenea de sus aposentos se apagó y la puerta de su habitación empezó a abrirse poco a poco.

Las luces incandescentes del pasillo empezaron a parpadear, tal como solían hacerlo durante las tormentas eléctricas que tanto asustaban a Tony cuando era más pequeño y aunque el joven castaño se cubrió hasta los pómulos con las mantas que ahora poco hacían por abrigarlo, sus ojos ambarinos no se despegaron ni un solo instante del corredor.

En el pasillo una figura azabache de textura similar a la brea y a duras penas antropomórfica, se arrastraba por el piso haciéndolo tronar como si el peso de aquella masa amenazara con romper los listones de madera en cualquier instante.

 _–"Anthony..."–_ Bramaba insistentemente la viscosa masa azabache mientras se acercaba al portal de la habitación del pequeño Stark y conforme la distancia se ha más escasa, un olor pútrido invadía el aire de la estancia.

Tony tuvo que contener la respiración puesto que al inhalar tal edor su estomago se revolvió al punto de amenazar con devolver la deliciosa cena que Ana Jarvis había preparado especialmente para el.

_–"Anthony Edward Stark..."–_

Al oír su nombre completo, Tony descifró a quien pertenecía el tétrico llamado.

 _–"Howard..."–_ murmuró por lo bajo cuando la figura empezó a treparse por el marco de sus aposentos e inmediatamente tuvo que morder sus mejillas en un intento desesperado por detener la bilis que de manera súbita se había escapado desde su estomago y había llegado hasta su boca.

_–"Anthony, cuando llegue el momento...has de alejarte de los cuervos de..."–_

Con cada palabra pronunciada de la sombría advertencia, la desfigurada manifestación de Howard Stark se acercaba al torso de su atemorizado vástago. En el instante en que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que el muchacho sintiese su helada respiración, el espectro juntó una mano (a la cual le faltaban dos dedos) contra el esternon del castaño y presionó con fuerza inconmensurable causando una oleada de gritos que casi eclipsaron por completo las dos ultimas palabras de la profecía.

_– Viridian Peak.–_

 

**· · ·**

 

  
Steve Rogers y su esposa Margaret agitaban sus cabezas en señal de negativa ante uno de los chistes inapropiados que solía soltar Stane cuando empezaba a sobrepasar su límite de alcohol, cuando de repente los gritos de su ahijado rompieron la tranquilidad de la mansión Stark.

Inmediatamente, el rubio saltó de su lugar en el cómodo sillón de la sala de estar y aprovechando la ventaja que le adjudicaban sus largas y musculosas piernas, atravesó el corredor de mármol en un par de pasos y subió por la escalera en un par más a sabiendas de que ni María, Margaret y tampoco él, lograrían soportar la perdida del pequeño y travieso heredero.

 _–¡TONY!–_ gritó con tanta fuerza que sus cuerdas vocales se lo reprocharon inmediatamente.

La imagen ante sus dilatados ojos azules le dejaron lo suficientemente impactado como para dejarlo congelado lo suficiente para que el resto de sus acompañantes lograra alcanzarlo en la entrada de la habitación del niño. Steve Rogers y compañía se encontraron con la delgada figura de su ahijado sacudiéndose violentamente mientras una mezcla de bilis y baba escapaba de sus labios; algo lo suficientemente traumático como para que todos ignoraran (al menos al inicio), las profundas cicatrices que habían quedado marcadas en el ahora frágil pecho de Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar y me disculpo también por lo corto del capítulo, prometo mejorar en eso. Siendo sincera, sentí que esta parte se me hacía dificil de escribir (quizá por la edad de Tony), pero ahora que el final y el inicio de la historia fueron sorteados, presiento que será más facil escribir lo que pasó entre el punto A y el punto B, que al fin y al cabo es lo que más nos interesa.
> 
> Gracias a los que han apoyado esta idea. Espero sus kudos y comentarios para motivarme mucho, mucho más.


End file.
